


小紅鳥中心-confidentiality

by KUKON



Series: 小紅鳥中心-confidentiality [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUKON/pseuds/KUKON
Summary: 有時候紅羅賓的秘密比蝙蝠俠還要來得隱毀。但紅羅賓保守著一切的秘密。





	小紅鳥中心-confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [小黃片段](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698295) by [etrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus). 



> ＊作者的智商造成人物智商的下降  
> ＊一切請以batfam向來看待  
> ＊ＯＯＣ有  
> ＊少量的路人Dick

小紅鳥中心 confidentiality

 

 

 

 

_有時候紅羅賓的秘密比蝙蝠俠還要來得隱毀。_

 

 

 

 

今晚是怎麼結束的？

 

紅羅賓順著鈎爪踹破了工廠屋頂的玻璃，在落地前扔出了幾枚煙霧彈時紅羅賓還在想著泰坦的訓練項目、還有最近韋恩企業策劃新產品上市的企划書，希望辦公室里的咖啡豆存量還夠，否則他得去打劫茶水間的咖啡機和巧克力棒。

 

落地的一瞬間紅羅賓揮出長棍打暈了最近的三個敵人，當其他敵人還在煙霧帶來的嗆痛掙扎時紅羅賓可以說是富有餘裕的把他們一一撂倒，包括最後突然出現的男人，那男人的手中拿著一支針筒，不用想都知道那東西絕對不會是什麼“好”東西。

 

紅羅賓拾起地板上的那管針筒收到腰帶里，他不確定夜翼是不是也被注射相同的藥劑，回收回去製作解毒劑可能是最保險的做法。

 

感謝上帝、可以確定夜翼還活著，放在夜翼面具里的生命體追蹤器還在運作，但顯示器上一直都維持著不正常的跳動，紅羅賓的直覺告訴他這可不是什麼好事，但稻草人才剛被關進阿卡姆，不太可能有新型的恐懼毒氣出現、企鵝人和謎語人那有蝙蝠俠和羅賓處理，神諭一直在注意阿卡姆的狀態……喪鐘的計謀？還是其他人？毒藤？

 

紅羅賓分析著可能的狀況，手上的動作是一點都不停下、而當紅羅賓越往工廠深處走、空氣中細微的震動是越來越明顯，伴隨著那忽隱忽現曖昧的喘息。

 

夜翼還活著，但意識已經消失個大半、無意識地發出幾聲喘息、身上的制服被撕得破碎，只剩幾條碎布搖搖欲墜的掛在身上，身上也多出了許多的大大小小的血痕和黑青，面具有些破損，可以看見夜翼的臉色蒼白又帶著不正常的粉色，雙手被分別綁在兩只腳，以Ｍ字型的狀態困在木椅上，大腿附近的制服被人刻意用刀劃開，被迫露出的臀部被塞入一根黑色的粗壯的自慰器，而夜翼身上還有幾處白色的液體，更多的是順著自慰器流到地面上。

 

龐大的衝擊像球棒一樣直擊紅羅賓，有幾秒鐘紅羅賓只能愣在原地不敢動彈，他當然知道那是些白濁的液體是什麼，他可能更清楚夜翼經歷了怎麼樣可怕的經歷，這件事他不能跟任何人說，至少現在不行。

 

紅羅賓的嘴被抿成一條線，散發著陰冷的氣息。紅羅賓感覺自己的身體和腦袋被分隔開來，他過分可怕的理智控制著身體機械式地解開夜翼的的束縛，沒有骨折、但手腕有點脫臼，他小心翼翼的拔出黑色的自慰器，更多的白色混合著紅色流出，紅羅賓的的眼底閃過濃厚的殺意，他脫下披風把夜翼包住，他可以回頭去處理那些人，但他現在應該做的事不是這些，紅羅賓的腦子亂成一片，內心卻被怒火焚燒著、他背起被包成一團的夜翼跳下下水道，他沒辦法帶著一個一百六十磅的成年人在高樓中滑翔，更不能走地面、他不能被其他夜行性的義警們察覺，只要遠離殺人鰐常駐的下水道，他可以帶著夜翼到這附近剛辦置好的安全屋，然後在轉移到更安全的地方。

 

下水道的氣味依舊噁心的讓人想死，他只帶了一個備用呼吸器，而大部分的時間都給了夜翼使用，因此紅羅賓爬出下水道的第一個念頭就是總有一天他一定要把哥譚的下水道全部整修一遍，也許從韋恩大樓下的下水道開始做起，這個計劃一定要記在代辦事項上，還有多備用一個呼吸器。

 

他慶幸的是過去十四個小時內他只喝了咖啡和能量棒，胃里可以說除了胃酸就只有空氣。

 

安全屋在一棟可以說是荒廢的小公寓內，只有一個客廳連接著廚房和一個主臥房，但作為暫時的休息地已經足夠了。他把背上的人放到浴缸內，小小的浴缸剛好被縮著身子的人給佔滿。

 

「不……」當他試圖拉開披風幫迪克處理傷口卻被迪克抗拒時他對那群垃圾的殺意又冒了出來，但下一秒就被那漫天的愧疚掐住脖子，什麼話也說不出來，是紅羅賓去得太遲了，如果再早個幾分鐘、或是今晚紅羅賓跟夜翼一起夜巡是不是——停下、提姆西，這不是現在該想的，迪克的狀態比什麼都重要。

 

「嘿迪克，是我、提姆。」提姆試著把語氣放緩，彎下腰把視線和迪克持平、一字一句慢慢地說完「這裡只有你和我兩個人，讓我幫你處理傷口。」大概過了那麼幾分鐘，提姆覺得自己看見迪克眼中的掙扎，最後他非常輕微的點了下，提姆取下花灑拿著毛巾開始清理迪克身上的污漬。

 

他覺得自己經歷了一場比過去任何時候都要來得緊繃的精神壓迫下解放，麻木的把清理乾淨後的迪克放到床上後提姆發現有幾分鐘他的腦袋是處於空白，處於完全停機的狀態，回過神來握緊的拳頭掌心已經冒出了一點血絲。

 

提姆不太想回憶前三十分鐘他是怎麼在浴室幫迪克清洗的記憶，他抱著急救箱搖了搖頭把注意力集中，在浴室的時候他給迪克注射的解毒劑，那管針筒內的液體有致幻劑的成分，而蝙蝠出品的解毒劑也發揮了超常的療效，至少迪克的氣色比起一開始已經好了很多，但短時間絕對不太適合和Ｂ他們接觸，他必須想個理由讓迪克可以安心休養。

 

“呼叫紅羅賓，夜翼在你身邊嗎？”

 

“德雷克！你別假裝自己不在線上！”

 

兩道聲音在耳邊炸開，天知道剛才他差點把通訊器給丟出窗外。去他媽的上帝，那是蝙蝠俠！提姆絕望地按下發話鍵，用上過去從沒有過的專注裝作自己只是經歷一場最普通的夜巡結束。

 

“這裡是紅羅賓，一個小時前我和夜翼分開，還有工作的時候別叫名字，惡魔崽子。”

 

達米安嘖了一聲後就突然下線，可能是阿福在叫他。提姆在心裡平復了下情緒。他需要濃縮咖啡，非常需要。

 

“夜翼失去聯繫，你有任何消息嗎？”

 

“可能在處理犯人的時候有損壞，對方有重武，夜翼有一點皮外傷，現在可能趕回去他的城市了。”

 

“知道了。”

 

結束通話的一瞬間提姆認為Ｂ可能已經知道了什麼，他不敢相信Ｂ會這麼輕易放棄追問夜翼的下落，也許是因為那是黃金男孩？或是可能Ｂ知道這件事但並不清楚迪克的狀況……不、別傻了提姆西，那是全宇宙最多疑的蝙蝠，不是隔壁中心城的閃電俠。

 

以最壞的可能性來說——算了，不管如何他得帶著迪克轉移安全屋，越早越好、最好遠離哥譚、然後他得去學一點心理學，確保迪克的心理健康能穩定，學點催眠療法可能有幫助，公司那邊得想個辦法處理。

 

這幾天找個機會和史蒂芬說一下請她暫時替紅羅賓代班……也許出差是個好藉口，剛好華盛頓那好像有一個會議要處理，布魯海文的格雷森警官也需要請假，得找個藉口把夜翼的行蹤消除，最好透露一點假消息出去。

 

或是刺客聯盟？放個訊息說紅羅賓又被雷霄找上，夜翼被喪鐘盯上，細節的地方得在想想。提姆嘆了口氣，咬著手指含糊不清的咒罵了幾句。

 

「提米。」迪克打破提姆的思緒，一雙海藍色的雙眼向提姆看去。

 

兩雙藍眼睛碰撞在一起。迪克的眼睛一直都很漂亮，提姆感覺喉嚨散發著苦澀，現在他在那雙眼睛里找到陰霾。

 

「我在這裡，你想喝點水嗎？」迪克點頭，提姆快步走到廚房倒了杯水出來，房間的們沒關，他得確保迪克在他的視線範圍內，同樣的他也會留在迪克的視線範圍上。這是種安全保障。

 

重新回到房內的提姆緩慢地把身體靠近床邊，小心翼翼地觀察著迪克的狀態。他不確定這會不會讓迪克回想起那些該死的記憶，然而他也不確定自己這樣做到底是不是最好的，他只有十七歲、不是三十七歲更不是四十七歲。

 

「我……」迪克接過了那杯水，眼神有點恍惚。提姆緊張的叫了聲迪克的名字，讓他的視線回到自己身上。

 

提姆舉起右手在迪克的注意下覆蓋上迪克握著水杯的手，他不是沒有感覺到迪克的顫抖，但迪克需要的一個支持，而不是一個被嚇傻的兄弟。提姆拍著迪克的身子安撫道。

 

「你現在只需要好好睡一覺，剩下的我會幫你處理好。」

 

靜靜的看完迪克喝完水後提姆舉起雙手，無聲地詢問著迪克。那一秒提姆認為自己可能太冒進了，但下一秒迪克同樣的抬起雙手露出了一點微笑。

 

「迪克、你什麼都不需要擔心。」提姆抱住了迪克，輕拍著他那著因恐懼顫抖的兄弟。

 

「你沒有做錯任何事，這一切都不是你的錯。」提姆說道。

 

我會確保除了我以外的人都不會知道這件事， _你也不會記得的_ 。

 

 

 

 

**紅羅賓保守著一切的秘密。**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗AO3附上
> 
> 被作者用片段給迷了眼，略為害羞


End file.
